The following projects will be carried out: 1. Studies of the orientation of DNA in phage heads and the effect of polyamines and intercalating agents on the structure of DNA in phage heads. 2. Studies of the conversion of DNA to compact form by the addition of polyamines and similar reagents. 3. Studies of the effect of point mutations on the thermodynamic stability of phage lysozyme. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gosule, L.C. and J.A. Schellman. A Compact Form of DNA induced by Spermidine. In Press, Nature. Schellman, J.A. The Effect of Binding on the Melting Temperature of Biopolymers. In Press, Biopolymers.